20 Year Reunion
by takingnames15
Summary: Two-shot. Mark Finchel's son strikes out the the daughters of former glee club members.
1. Chapter 1

**20 Year Reunion  
**

**Staring...**

**Finn Hudson: 36**

**Rachel Barbra Hudson: 36  
**

**William Finn Hudson: 15**

**Mark Cory Hudson: 13**

**Hannah Rachel Hudson: 13  
**

**Aaron Noah Hudson: 11**

**Joey Joshua Hudson: 10  
**

**Coen Michael Hudson: 9**

**August 2029**

Hannah Rachel Hudson turned up the volume on her iPod a bit louder to block out the noise of the bursting full car. She was squeezed between Will and Mark in the back seat of the family's full-size van. They might as well just buy a small bus, sure the gas would cost extra, but Mark wouldn't be spilling drops of soda on her lap. She tried to ignore Coen yelling he had to pee and focus on the music, but when Mark passed Coen his empty soda can to pee in, she took her ear buds out intrigued.

"Never mind, I can wait till we get there" he smiled, very much wanting to try this new idea of a toilet. She knew her dad was too focused to look back and her mom was trying to help him navigate, after all we are all over nine, and Will is fifteen, they trusted him to make sure nothing crazy happened if they were busy. Will didn't speak up though, he leaned forward to watch. If Will wasn't going to tell, I'm not going to be a snitch and tell. I looked anyway, blushing with a guilty feeling when a heard Coen un-zip his pants, and stifled a giggle as I heard the pee hit the bottom of the can. Then, Joey giggled.

"Quiet!" Mark whispered-yelled, but it was to late, Rachel had turned her head to see her youngest son peeing in a soda can. Coen hadn't noticed it had happened in nearly a millisecond.

"Coen Michael Hudson what are you doing!" Coen started and dropped the can, his pants turning suddenly darker. Rachel was mortified.

"Which one of you gave him this soda can?" she said loudly, not wanting to yell in a car. Joey looked at Coen's ruined pants and giggled. Rachel gave him a look.

"Mark did" Coen said, fidgeting uncomfortably in his wet pants.

"Finn stop at the next store that sells pants" she told Finn. Finn nodded his head, obviously irritated at his children also.

"Mark, you are buying Coen a new pair of jeans" she said furiously "and all of you are grounded for the week for not speaking up!"

When the Hudson family arrived at the reunion, Finn and Rachel made the kids promise not to tell anyone what happened on the way over, nervous that they would be called bad parents, all because their son attempted to pee in a soda can just one time."

* * *

**This is a two-shot, part two will posted if I get five reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

**

* * *

**

**I REALLY don't want to bore myself and my readers with introducing everyone so here's the scoop:**

**Will and Emma are married and have an eighteen year old son Joshua.**

**Matt is married to Amber (OC) and have ten year old daughter Katie.**

**Brittany lives with her pet duck Ballad in LA.  
**

** Santana was married and divorced three time and has a fourteen year old daughter Jennifer Lopez-Pierre, a ten year old son Peter Lopez-Pierre, and a nine year old daughter Marie Lopez-Beck.**

**Mercedes and Kurt share an apartment in NYC.**

**Mike married Jamie (OC) and have a nine year old son Mike Anthony, and an eight year old son Parker.**

**Noah and Quinn are married and have two daughters Julia, age 11 and Danielle (Dani), age 9.**

**Artie and Tina are engaged.**

**Finn and Rachel have six children. Will (15), Hannah (13), Mark (13), Aaron (11), Joey (10) and Coen (9)  
**

* * *

The entire 2009-2010 McKinley High Glee Club watched as the side door of the van opened. Three boys tumbled out first all three looking around ten. Then out came the two people that were late for the reunion, Finn and Rachel Hudson. Then the two older boys and a girl jumped out. Rachel closed the doors and locked up the van quickly. "Don't tell me they are all yours" Puck guffawed.

Finn smiled tiredly "I'm afraid so"

"Where's Will?" Mr. Schue asked, obviously wanting to see his namesake again.

"I'm right here Will" Will smiled shaking Mr. Schue's knew all about the famous .

"You're huge, I haven't seen you since you were around one-year-old. How tall are you now? Six feet?"

"Six two" he smiled smugly.

"You look just like your father when I first met him, except a bit shorter, and a bit tanner"

"Don't forget a bit cockier" Hannah muttered.

"You stay out of it" Will glared.

"Fine, I'll just go watch watch Mark strike out with that older girl over there" she smirked gesturing to a girl that was obviously Santana's.

"Tell him good luck" Mr. Schue said "Her name is Jennifer, it might help"

"Mark doesn't understand that most girls are out of his league." Hannah explained to Mr. Schue. "He's got the looks, but he uses cheesy pick-up lines to drive everyone off before they get to know him or the creeper he is"

"He can't even get a twelve year old, it is a real shame" Will chuckled.

The siblings laughed as Jennifer walked away from Mark and he went after another girl that looked around eleven.

"That's Julia Puckerman" Hannah laughed "mom introduced me. She's nice, but again is way out of Mark's T-Ball League."

Again the siblings laughed as Mark struck out. Mark walked away to the soda cooler dejectedly, grabbed a Sprite and joined his Hannah as Will walked away.

"Oh my god, look at Coen!" Hannah laughed.

The youngest Hudson was sitting on a tree stump, acting adorable as not just Jennifer and Julia cooed over him, but also obviously being crush giggled at by Katie, Maire and Dani.

"It's not fair" Mark huffed "HE gets all the girls and he still finds them disgusting"

His eyebrows raised as the rest of the boys at the reunion approached him, obviously lead by Will.

"For it's ONE. TWO. THREE strikes you're out at the old ballgame!"

**FIN**

* * *

**Nice and bad, but PLEASE review anyway**


End file.
